Episode 5279 (5 May 2016)
Synopsis Pam clocks Les’ cold mood and assumes it’s due to Jay working at the funeral parlour- she assures him that he’ll be an asset. Locked in the bathroom, Babe transfers a thousand pounds over to her savings account. Pam’s shocked when Donna claims that Jay was grooming Star; she should get rid of him from Cokers’. Pam returns to a distracted Les who’s worried that the new leaflets he’s had made up make them look desperate for money. Pam questions whether they’re in trouble – Les makes a hasty exit. Babe overhears Les trying to flog Mick the Cokers’ new monthly ‘funeral club’. Babe smugly claims that she’s sorted but will spread the word. Les returns to find that Pam has checked the accounts – she questions who he paid a thousand pounds to the previous night. Les admits that he’s being blackmailed – he got an anonymous email asking for money. The blackmailer had a photo of Les dressed as Christine and demanded a thousand pounds up front, followed by 250 pounds a week from now on. After Les shows Pam the email, Pam claims she thinks she knows who could have done such a thing. A flustered Pam tracks down Donna and asks where Claudette is. When Donna claims she doesn’t know she’s shocked at Pam’s flash of anger. Back at the funeral parlour, Jay’s floored when an upset Pam tells him that their business isn’t a charity – they’re going to have to let him go. Claudette meets Donna in the park who fills her in that Pam’s been on the warpath looking for her – Claudette claims she’s done nothing. Claudette tries to convince Donna she’s changed, but Donna’s firm that she hasn’t forgiven her. Les suggests to Pam that they put on a united front and refuse to pay the blackmailer, but Pam is adamant that if people find out about Christine, it’ll destroy them... Ronnie questions Glenda on why she hasn’t left yet – Glenda assures her that she wants to help find Roxy. Ronnie notices that Glenda’s holding something back and begs her to open up. Glenda fills Ronnie in – Roxy claimed that she had something going on in Ibiza – she and Danny lent her three thousand pounds between them; then she disappeared. Glenda’s adamant that it has nothing to do with drugs. Ronnie tells Jack that she knows Roxy is in huge trouble – Jack agrees to be supportive. Ronnie finds Glenda playing with Matthew and is disbelieving when Glenda claims that she’s here for Ronnie, Roxy and the children. Ronnie’s honest – she can’t trust that Glenda won’t walk out on Matthew and Amy like she walked out on Ronnie and Roxy; Glenda claims she’ll earn her trust. Ronnie leaves Glenda with Matthew again as she heads off to visit an old friend of Roxy’s. There’s a knock at the door – Glenda answers it to a terrifying looking thug, looking for Roxy. Ronnie returns and tells the thug that she doesn’t know where Roxy is, believing that he’s Roxy’s boyfriend. The thug tells Ronnie and Glenda that Roxy has something that doesn’t belong to her – he wants her to hand it back over or she’ll be in trouble. Stacey finds Martin and Kyle having a secret chat and demands to know what they’re plotting. Martin explains that Jack had forty toilets delivered that he didn’t want, so he, Kyle and Andy are going to flog them. Stacey’s unimpressed and tells Martin he can forget about the whole idea. Andy and Linford discuss Stacey – Linford claims that Andy and Stacey might be soulmates, but Andy reminds him that Stacey is getting married. Stacey berates Andy for getting Martin involved in an illegal money-making scheme. When Martin claims it’s too good to pass up, she relents. Andy, Martin and Kyle head to Number 5 to steal the toilets; Stacey agrees to head to the Vic and check that Jack and the building lads stay put. Stacey panics as she clocks Jack leaving and urgently calls Martin. When he doesn’t pick up, Stacey returns to Number 3 and is relieved to see that the boys have made it back with the toilets without being caught. Kathy calls Ian outside – he finds Denise, Buster, Kush, Vincent and Donna blocking the entrance to the café. A riled Ian calls the police. Kathy tries to calm Ian down but he claims he’s done nothing wrong. An exhausted Jane claims that perhaps they should take Bobby out of St Barts; but Ian is sure if he returns to Walford that Bobby’s problems will come back. Being privy to this exchange, Kathy heads to talk to Buster. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes